Resident Evil Zero
by Soundwave-82
Summary: A reboot to the film franchise start with events from the first game telling the events of the spencer mansion incident the story will focus on the STARS Alpha that have been sent to search for Bravo team who have gone missing after sent to investigate a string of cannibalism and this collect of stories will not have Alice in them


Resident Evil Zero

**Jill Valentine/ **

**Chris Redfield: **

**Barry Burton/Bruce Wills**

**Albert Wesker/Robert Patrick **

**Rebecca Chambers/Alyson Hannigan **

**Josh Forest/Drake Bell**

**Brad Vickers/ Neil Patrick Harris **

**Richard Akins/Zack Ward **

Cameo for second Resident Evil movie

Leon S Kennedy:

Claire Redfield:

Carlos Oliver:

Nicholai Ginovaef:

Jill Valentine:

Alyssa Ashcroft: Sara Michelle Geller

Jill Valentine, Leon S Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, Carlos Oliver, Nicholai Ginovaef Alyssa Ashcroft and a sleeping Sherry Birkins are inside a Tramp car while in the distance smoke and screams can be heard come around the Tram car

"Can I ask you some question Jill?" asked Alyssa

"What do you want to know Alyssa" enquired Jill as she placed a cigarette into her mouth and she moved a gold lighter from her skirt pocket and proceed to light

"What can you tell me about the Arkely mansion incident that got you S.T.A.R.S team disbanded" asked Alyssa

"Ok here goes" Said Jill

_Act 1 scene 1_

_(Jill Narrates): It was 24__th__ July our STARS unit had be dispatched to search for our missing comrades who had reported engine trouble and had to failed to report so under orders from our glorious police captain chief Iron want us to find out who was responsible a string of cannibalism murder of Hitchhikers and string of family where eat by a group six or seven people what we discovered was far more from simple_

_24__th__ July _

_A Police helicopter is flying across the forest area south of the Raccoon city inside the helicopter are Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Joseph Forest their helicopter pilot Brad Vickers and Alpha team commander Albert Wesker _

"_Take us over there that should be that Bravo location" said Chris Redfield looking at map when he notices could off smoke in the distance Brad proceed to take the helicopter in that direction after finding a clearing the helicopter landed Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker and Joseph Forest after which it took off _

_They slow proceed to the wreckage of the helicopter of their mission what wait for them was the dead body of their pilot Matt his face looked like it had been slashed up pretty badly_

"_What could off done this" asked Jill as Chris is looking around the helicopter and notices that most of their equipment and weapons are missing _

"_I don't know but whatever required Bravo team take most of their equipment Rebecca even took her medical kit" said Chris _

"_You don't think the cannibals took them hostage can't be that many places to hide" enquired Jill_

"_Narrah Edward was an ex army ranger not to mention Richard, Kenneth and Manila are members of the SWAT team none can possible get the jump on them beside the only from this place is the old abandon Spencer estate" said Chris _

_Joseph is searching through the long grass he finds a hand still a Beretta 'Samurai Edge' Handgun with the STARS logo on the grip of the weapon when he hears a growl he slowly turns around to see a dog that is heavily disfigured and he stump backward as it jump at him but he quick fires his assault shotgun and killed it which caused Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield to come over to were Joseph is and see the dead dog _

"_Are you ok Joseph?" asked Chris _

"_Yeah I think so any idea what this is?" asked Joseph as he pushed the dead dog of his body and stands up they he more growling he turns around he sees eight more dogs behind him and a look of terror formed on the STARS members at the packs of disfigured dogs _

"_fall back to the landing zone" said Wesker drawing his Samurai Edge as the five Alpha team members ran towards the crash site of the Bravo team helicopter firing at the dogs two are killed when Barry is fires his Colt Anaconda but find they have been surrounded by three more dogs _

"_Fall back to the old Spencer estate" ordered Wesker as he killed one of the dogs the five stars members then proceed to run towards the STARS Joseph at the rear he fires his assault shotgun and kills one of the dogs crashing them three take hims down and start biting and tear at his arms and neck which cause Jill to freeze up _

"_JOSEPH" Jill screamed as he then dragged as a way more dogs started feeding on the lifeless body of Joseph Forest after four dogs continue after the STARS members reach the mansion Chris and Jill being the last ones to enter the mansion _

_Barry Burton is reloading his Colt Anaconda while Jill is trying to catch her breath after that happened outside the mansion event and the death of Joseph Chris places a hand on her shoulder and is trying comfort her _

"_What were those blasted things they Joseph?" asked Jill _

"_I have no idea they must be the pets of the cannibals there no way those are normal they were much faster than normal dog you know there was nothing you could do for him" said Chris _

"_I know but I promised her sister I would look out for him and keep him safe I failed and he's dead because of me" said Jill _

"_Don't worry Jill we'll find out the cannibals and make them pay for unleashing the dogs on us If we are lucky that well find Bravo team they must of come into her when they had the dog released on them by" said Chris_

"_Right I want Chris and Jill to check the east side of the mansion Barry you check the west side of the mansion see if you can locate Bravo I want you to report back here in ten minutes with want ever you discover I will remain here and try and contact Brad to pick us up" said Albert Wesker _

"_be careful Jill Chris promise you keep her safe" said Barry as he heads towards the west side of the mansion stopping before the doors and pulled out a lock pick set "Hey jill catch" he said and toss it at Jill which she caught with ease _

"_A lock pick set why" said Jill as she puts it into her trousers pocket and then proceed to check her weapons _

"_It's Just in case the master of lock-picking needs to unlock a door in this place" said Barry before opening the door on the west side of the mansion and entered the room while Chris and Jill entered the east side of the mansion what they found they discovered they were in a large dinning room the table was covered with plates of which has flies flying around _

"_looks like this place has been abandon for a couple of weeks that impossible last time I checked this places was abandon after Lisa Tanner she was said to be marrying Orwell Spencer before disappeared that was back in the 1969" said Chris _

_The two STARS members continued through the dining room till they reached a pool of blood in front of a fire place which is still smoking Chris proceeds to check the blood _

"_it Still warm whoever it belongs to can't of come through here not too long ago we should check that room across from here they may need medical treatment" said Chris _

_Just then three gun shots are heard from the corridor opposite the dining room Chris and Jill exit into the corridor after they walking down the corridor they come to see a person kneeling over a dead body it appeared eating him a few seconds later the head of the dead body rolled towards he had a video at the side of his head the discover it was Kenneth and person eating Kenneth turn to face them they noticed his face was badly disfigured and his eye were glazed over and slowly stands which cause the pair to move backwards and trained their weapons at it_

"_Police stand down get down on the ground and spread them" said Chris but the figure said nothing and slowly moved towards them just groaning and dragging what appeared to his broken right ankle _

"_Don't come any closer your will before forced to shot" said Jill and an again the creature said nothing and continue towards which caused the pair to move backwards _

"_This is your final warning police get on the ground and put your hands behind your head or will be forced to shot" said Chris but the person just groaned and continued towards them both STARS members proceed to shot the person twice in the chest and knocks it to the ground a few seconds later it gets back to his feet Jill and Chris then fired again but the person then charged at the STARS members before Jill put a bullet in the creature head and it drops to the ground dead _

"_Was that a fucking zombie no fucking way" asked Jill _

"_It's only logical Jill it took for shots to the bloody chest before you took it down with a head shots and in any George A Romero Zombie film that's how you kill a zombie" said Chris _

"_Claire right you watch to many zombie films we should report this to Wesker I'm sure he would like to know this and we can tell him Kenneth dead and that means Bravo team here in the mansion" said Chris_

"_Guess it was zombies that killed those people I just wonder if what they say about zombies bites if they bite you then you become one" asked Jill_

"_If it's true then Jill I want you to promise me that you'll put a bullet in me" asked Chris loading _

"_If you do the same for me I really don't want to see if it's true" asked Jill _

"_Deal" said Chris _

_Chris and Jill head back into the dining room and then run back to the main hall when they arrived their meet Barry Burton who is looking around the main hall_

"_What the matter Barry?" asked Chris _

"_Wesker gone missing I returned here after and kid you not a bloody god damn zombie I blew a shot through it chest but still came at me I had to drop it with a head shot whatever is going on here I have a very bad feeling about this place" said Barry _

"_We now about the zombie it killed Kenneth it we split up and search for the other members of Bravo and Commander Wesker" said Jill_

_End of part 1 _

_Question for reviewer any idea who should play a resident evil character in a reboot of the Resident evil film franchise _


End file.
